


Be A Good Butler Now

by nagi_sigh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Asthma, Asthma attack, Blood and Injury, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, Eventual mpreg, Lots Of Baths, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Sneaking, burning bridges, but at the end, so you can finish before that happens if you don't like that kinda thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_sigh/pseuds/nagi_sigh
Summary: Sebastian is hungering for more then just the boy's soul, and when the opportunity arises, he can't help but take control. The pair end up working out what comes from the one night, and all the challenges that are thrown their way in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was originally a roleplay between me and an old friend. I have gotten her permission to use this as a fanfiction. The site is gone and the last few chapters will be from memory and improve, thank you and please enjoy ♥

The soft pitter patter of rain pelting the ground drowned out most sounds. The brick walls were high and were glistening from the reflection of the streetlights. Standing tall they towered over the unfortunate event that went on down below in the darkened ally. There was only two bodies, both drenched with rain and blood. Their soft pants and heavy breathing could reach the others ears through the sound of the rain, was all besides the occasional horse in the distance that could be heard.

The bodies belonged to two males, one in his early thirties, the other a young teen. Both of them were covered in blood, their own and the others, and rain. The older male held a knife in his hand, waiting for the younger to make a move. However he didn't move to attack either.

Standing there his chest painfully rose and fell with each of his breaths. His clothes were torn, and he had a number of fresh cuts that would need to be cleaned and bandaged as soon as possible. His eyebrows were knitted together as he sent a cold glare to the other. In his hand he held an old pipe from the ally, the weapon that was currently buying his life some time. He was holding onto that thing as though his life depended on it; his grip was so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn white.

His chest heaved a few more times as he winced, his body fighting to keep him upright. However the aching feeling that was spreading through his body was quickly casuing his legs to weaken and buckle; allowing him to fall to his knees. The pain was everywhere and yet nowhere all at once. His body was going numb from the freezing rain, in fact his body was going numb and drowning out some of the pain, leaving him just unable to move. The wounds he had been afflicted with were stinging, he had a feeling that he might not make it if that blood demon didn't show up soon. Hover his thoughts were cut off by a hefty laugh.

"Ha! I knew those rumors about the famous Phantomhive were baloney! You're nothing more then a child!"

"Shut up! I-I'm not finished yet, I will not let scum like you beat me!" he hissed out through clenched teeth. The young earl held a rather large vocabulary, however, the word, 'defeat' was not one of the words he knew. His narrowed eyes shone with a blazing defiance, he had to hold this man off a little longer. No, he shouldn't have to be risking his life to hold off the man; that dammed butler needed to hurry up and take care of this mess; Hell would freeze over before he even arrived.

'Sebastian, where the bloody hell are you?' he thought to himself, his eyes fixed on the man who decided it was time to end this little game. Ciel saw no hope left at this point, if Sebastian wasn't here by now, there was no way he would show up. His jaw started to clench as he lowered his head slightly, not having the strength to keep holding it up any longer. The rain dripped from the ends of his hair as he watched the man start to approach, the taunting sound of his shoes against the went pavement was aggravating to the young man.

From high above the two, standing on top of the building was a tall slender man. He stood there in the rain watching as the man approached the smaller male, waiting for just the right moment to swoop in. He savored the moment as he saw how utterly pathetic the young earl looked; the terribly spoiled brat was on his knees to an opponent he couldn't handle. It was almost satisfying to see this all unfold upon him, always running off and finding trouble like this; he had to coming really.

However a small part of him longed to run to his side and to hold his small fragile body close to his own, to tend to the wounds that covered his small frame. Quickly discarding those fleeting thoughts, the demons eyes glowed red as he fixed his black tailcoat. Stepping off of the building he dove in on the unsuspecting prey below, dragging him off to dispose of him; all in one swift moment.

Ciel had hardly noticed the streak of black that fell from the sky whisking away the approaching man. However he saw it, and he heard the blood curdling scream that was quick to follow it. Lifting his high higher he caught the sight of an all to familiar male walking towards him, extending a hand to help him up. His blue eye blazed with a storm of emotions as he watched the other lick the mans blood off his bloody smirk. This demon knew exactly how to push his luck; finally extending his own hand he allowed the demon to help him to his feet.

The young Earl struggled to his feet, however he did not protest once. His body was just far to weak and tired to do so; he was just silently grateful to have his God-forsaken butler at his side once again, knowing that for now he would be safe. His eye lids were heavy and he let Sebastian brace him, only to be taken by surprise as he was pulled up to his chest and into his arms. The young earl glared at the demon, making sure that the other knew he was highly unamused by the actions taken; however at this point all he wanted was to get home and into bed, he didn't care if his butler was carrying him this time or not.

Surprised that he was not yet met with his masters sharp tongue he simply straightened himself up, cradling the young man to his chest, looking over his wounded body. Without hesitation he removed his tailcoat and used it to cover his young lord before he leap back up to to his spot on top of the building. His movements were quick and sure; ever graceful as he landed upon the roofs.

Sebastain made sure his grip on the man was strong, but gentle; he had to make sure he took every precaution with his young masters fragile little body. However his grip with everything with gentle with anyone else, such as that man. He had simply ripped his precious human body to bits with his own bare hands. His soul was bitter and tainted, but not nearly as amazing as he imagined Ciel's to be. With his feast he had felt so good, but he felt as though he was on a leash; given enough room to make it to the edge, but not enough to fall from it. It was a beautiful torture that kept his mouth watering for the young males beautiful soul.

Taking off he took long graceful leaps across the housetops, heading back towards the manor. In his arms he could feel as Ciel shifted slightly and clung to his shirt, hiding in his coat and chest. He was so vulnerable and innocent, no matter how strong and mature Ciel was, he was still young. He hide a cold smirk at the thought of how upset the young man would of been if he had known he had lingered before he decided to come and save him,

"I think that it is time to call it a day and get you home, don't you agree young master?" he asked in a casual tone. All he got in response was a small nod against his chest of agreement. At this act he felt a small bite of pain for letting this much harm come to his young lord, it wasn't often he would be carried, willingly. None the less, he was to get him home; there he would clean the young man up and ready him for bed, however maybe not right away. He was snapped from his thoughts when there was a tugging on his white shirt followed by a small voice,

"Why the bloody hell were you so late anyways..?" his muffled voice muttered the question he had been expecting for a while now With a smirk the demon let the silence drag on for a little bit as they moved swiftly over the housetops. He couldn't tell him that he had been there most of the time watching, but he needed to reply with something that was believable and an easy lie,

"You managed to hide yourself well from me this time young master. I simply had a bit of a rough time tracking you down, but it looks as thought I had gotten there right in the nick of time." He explained, his eyes forward as the manor came into view. Stopping outside the gates he walked towards the doors. There was nothing but silence between the two before the young boy started to squirm and willing in his arms,

"Put me down Sebastian. I can walk by myself now that we are here!" The boy said sternly. He might be weak and tired, but here he knew he would be safe with his butler at his side; besides they had already arrived back at the manor and everyone inside was skilled to look after him as well. He could walk at least to the manor and up to his room; he was too prideful to take help so willingly all the way there, weak or not. With a soft chuckle he felt his feet hit the ground and he stood, he seemed fine. He felt heavy, but it was understandable after that evenings events. With a quick breath he started walking, though every now and again he would stumble a bit, but with out a doubt the demon was there to aid him to keep any more harm from coming to him.

Stepping with his master Sebastian walked behind him to make sure he did not make a terrible stumble. "Do not worry master, Once we are inside I will make sure a warm bath and some fresh tea." He promised before stepping in front to open the front doors before putting his arm out and giving a small bow for the young man to go first. He heard him mutter something of disbelief at his words and he shrugged, "I am here to wade upon your beside, through it all. If I did not, what kind of butler would I be?" he said stepping inside and closing the doors with a smirk. Playing with such innocent words made him glad his plans could stay his own for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the bed Ciel winced, he hadn't been in so much pain before. Ciel lifted his head and looked up at his butler, "Sebastian go and run me a bath. I would like to get cleaned up before you tended to my wounds." He said meeting the others gaze.

"Yes, Young Master" Sebastian said with a small bow before he turned and left the room. With quick steps he made his way down the hallway until he turned into the Bathroom. Strolling over to the tub he turned the warm water on and let it run before he turned to the sink. He had blood stains still on himself, and he sighed softly shaking his head, "What a mess I must be." He said before he ran the water to clean himself up.

As he finished up he turned and grabbed a lightly scented bubble bath for his young master, something more relaxing. Turning the water off Sebastian checked everything over before he turned to leave. He headed back down the hall towards Ciel's room to see if he would need any assistance undressing.

Watching as his butler left Ciel sighed and sat there listening as the water rushed into the tub down the hall. He didn't pay much attention to it as he rose from the bed, not with much luck as the pain in his side shot through his body. With a sigh Ciel slowly started to remove the shirt that clung to his body, still soaking wet from the rain. There was a dark red stain in selected places on his shirt and he shuddered, not from the sight but from the chilly air that attacked his exposed wet skin.

With a shudder Ciel decided he should go and hunt down Sebastian so he could get him a towel to help him warm up before the bath. Turning the topless male started towards his door and he ran his fingers through his hair before he bumped into something stumbling backwards only to be caught by strong arms. Before he could make any kind of sound in surprise he was pulled in close to the other and braced. Looking down at the young man he could see a soft pink dust onto his cheeks as he realized what he had done. He could feel the others skin cold against his and he looked down at him,

"Why, you are freezing dear master. Do not fear I have a warm bath already and awaiting you." He said his red eyes meeting the boys blue one. He frowned having to look down into just one eye he lifted his arm as the boy went to speak and watched as he stopped dead in his track as he removed his eye patch. He let the fabric fall to the ground as he looked at the mark that so boldly showed their connection with each other. Sebastian found great pride with that mark place so obviously upon the arrogant young mans face.

"Young master, Why don't you let me take care of the rest of your clothes?" he smirked in a satisfied manner as he helped Ciel to stand upright on his own once again. He watched as the words fell upon Ciel as he realized what he had said and he looked away in an attempt to hide the blush that seemed to darken, thought Sebastian said nothing of seeing it.

"I am capable of undressing myself this one time. You simply do not know where the pain is and you might just make it worse." He said snapping at the other. He watched as the other apologized and stepped aside so that he could go first and he walked on by. As he walked down the familiar hallways towards the bathroom he could feel his butlers gaze burning into him and he fought to keep calm as he walked.

Walking behind the young man Sebastian took his time to take in his half naked body. Ciel was so small and slender compared to him, sometimes he liked to toy with the ideas of snapping his thin fragile bones as he got to devour his soul. But that was not for a while yet. As he watched that slender frame move down the hall he took in the sight of his topless master. The pale skin still covered in cold glistening rain, was merely enough to drive a mortal man wild, for it almost had that affect on him, but not quite.

As they turned into the bathroom Ciel sneered, trying not to let the fact that he knew about the butlers stare get to him. Slowly he started to remove his pants, the same way he had with his shirt. Soon enough he was in nothing but his boxers and he shut his eyes, his back to the butler before he removed them and got into the tub. How come all of a sudden he felt like he was prey, he had never felt this way around Sebastian before even knowing that one day he would be helpless prey before him, he was sure that day wasn't for a while yet. Trying to ignore the fact he reclined in the tub closing his eyes.

Watching Ciel with his movements he couldn't help but notice how the young masters movements were a bit... reluctant. A smile slowly curled to his lips as he thought about it. If his stare could cause the young man to feel weak, what could his touch do to him. Deciding to leave it for a matter of moments he reached down into the tub to grab the washcloth when he felt the other stiffen momentarily before he relaxed again. This amused the dark butler as he started to wash the young masters back, making sure to do a good job cleaning him. The silence between them was long and rather tense before the simple question slipped from Ciel, "What time is it Sebastian?" With this the butler turned his head towards the clock. It was nearing around 11PM and he could of told him what time it had been, but why end this little game he was having so much fun playing?

"It is late enough here that once we finish your bath I will take you to bed." The butler keep washing the young mans back before he realized what had slipped from his lips. It was such a unusual slip for an eloquent man such as himself. Placing the cloth back into the water water he left it to float there before he found a small pitcher sitting by the tub.

Sitting there Ciel let the butler wash him as he always would until he gave him the reply. _"It is late enough here that once we finish your bath I will take you to bed."_ Alright. A simple enough reply, no? Wait, Take me to bed? The part had finally settled into Ciel's mind. Just as Ciel started to turn towards Sebastian preparing to speak he felt the sudden splash of warm water falling on him. Automatically the dark haired boy flinched back from the water shutting his eyes and mouth. Shaking his head from his head Ciel turned his gaze to Sebastian with a cold stare. "And just what was that for?!" he snapped, clearly more himself then he had been since before this evening turning into such a strange and dark night.

Upon seeing Ciel's rage blaze in his miscoloured eyes he had to hold back a smirk. But the good thing was he managed to distract the young master from his wording. "I am sorry young master, I seem to making you angry at every turn." Reaching out he grabbed the shampoo and he began he massage it into Ciel's hair. As he washed his hair he noticed how Ciel sat. His back was straight and his head was down to make it easier to wash his hair. But from where he was Sebastian could see the bruising starting to come in and stain him skin. It was a horrible tarnish on such perfect skin.

"It seems like you have everything planned out Sebastian. It almost feels like you want to tick me off.." he muttered darkly. The only good thing out of this night was the bath. The warm water and the soaps were washing away the pains, and the smell of blood and dirty ran an mud. It was a lot better then waiting the next day for all of it to work out.

As Sebastian finished with the bath as quickly and effectively as he could soon He was helping the young man out of the tub and into a warm white towel. He had to be easy with the wounds and Ciel being sore still. But the bath finished and Sebastian was helping the young man down the hallway they had come from not to long ago and headed back into his room. Even thought Sebastian had some cloths already in there he made the excuse that those clothe might be wrinkled and if they were they would not be suitable to be worn.

Standing there by the bed Sebastian passed a half naked Ciel. His ivory skin was so lovely and the way it shimmered with droplets of water from the bath just made it a shame to cover up that body. As Sebastian thought he grabbed He found silk pajamas the would hang loosely to his small frame. After finding underclothes he folded them neatly and made his way to the bedside where Ciel was waiting. He gently placed the small pile at the end of the bed. As he looked at the arms that were exposed he realized a few of Ciel's wounds would really benefit from being wrapped up. Placing a hand on the young mans shoulder Sebastian could feel that same urging lust as he thought of just how little was covering his small body. "Have a seat young master, I would like to wrap a few of your wounds to help the healing process."

With a shrug Ciel sat on the bed and let Sebastian look over for the worse wounds so that he could tend to them. Sebastian removed the towel so it lightly lay in his lap and under him, showing off more of his skin. As Sebastian lightly checked the young mans body he noticed that at most Ciel would flinch away from his touch, but he was not scream in agony. The plus side nothing was broken. "Nothing is broke, so that is good." he announce for the other to hear. Standing upright Sebastian gave Ciel another look over. Taking in all of the smooth ivory skin that he so easily got lost in. As he took in the sight of the nearly naked man there on the bed he could feel the beast's dark wings ruffle. He wanted so much to take what he wanted, but in doing so he would be hurting the young man, which would cause a void in their contract. If he could not yet have his soul he would take the next thing he wanted and craved so much for, and he would find a way to cause the prideful young man to surrender himself to him, willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such an old fic - I will be editing it as I go along and working on new chapters for it as well c:


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian couldn't help but want to see more of the hidden flesh, he quickly grabbed and removed the towel from under his young master, leaving him to fall backwards onto the bed. There before him was the gorgeous sight of his bare skin. Finally starting to air dry in the parts that hadn't been covered by the towel.

At the sudden movements poor Ciel had just gone and fell backwards. Propping himself up with his arms behind him Ciel looked at Sebastian with eyes blazing with anger. "What was that for!?" He snapped, glaring at the man standing before him. Shortly after the words left his mouth he noticed it was colder then before and he realized he was completely naked. At this very thought a soft blush found its way to being slightly visible.

As he discarded the towel to the floor he couldn't help the small sense of arrogance and pride that swelled within him. This was caused as the heat flushed to Ciel's cheeks, leaving a soft rosy color in place of his normal ivory color. The way his eyes seemed slightly frightened only added to his want of the boy. Reaching forward with a gloved hand, Sebastian ran his fingers through the wet hair as he spoke, fighting ever so much to hide the growing lust,

"Young master, I am sure you will much appreciate my efforts to make you feel better … much better. I simply can not leave you in pain." Seeing the confusion spark in his eyes Sebastian took this chance to bring himself closer, and to wrap an arm around him. He could feel his mouth salivate at the young, innocent flesh before him, "I would best advise you do try not to move around to much, for it might bring you more pain, but if you really do not like it I will stop."

The bed shifted a bit as the demon drew closer, at this the soft pink color on Ciel's face was quickly on its way of becoming a dark red. Quickly turning his head away the young male could feel his heart pick up pace. It was racing in his chest and he had no idea how to stop it. Not only could he feel the pounding in his chest but he could hear it to, and he so gravely prayed that the other couldn't hear the sound of his heart.

"H-how do you know … that I am in any kind of p-pain?" He mustered up. His voice was small and very unlike him. Not to mention how he stuttered. He was Ciel Phantomhive! He did not stutter! The few seconds that lingered after his question seemed like forever and it cause Ciel to wonder if the butler was really still there or not. Making the mistake of looking back up, his gaze was meet by a dark, lust filled on. He couldn't stop the shiver that ran thought his body,

"H-how would you … even h-help the pain ..?"

The innocence that the young man still held. Oh the innocence! The way he shied away in such a time, and how his voice trembled as the question rolled off his pink little tongue. The innocence thrilled him, it thrilled him to no end. Just thinking about being the only one who was able to consume his flesh and blood only added to the lust the demon felt.

Deciding to tease them both a little he lightly trailed his finger tips down his front, finally stopping at his belly button. The dark purple marks growing darker, the bruising getting worse, but Sebastian's lust was often met with pain and death, and to see them both laying personified before him was far more then enough for arousal.

"I know you are in pain from every flinch you make. You try so hard to hide them, but you can not fool a demon's eye so easily, M'lord. As for how I will make you feel better, you will just have to wait and find out.." Leaving with those words alone he let his touch fall to his thighs before slowly brushing up against the young mans most private area. Weather Ciel meant to or not he was reacting, and his reactions were beautiful.

With each lingering touch the young man could feel the goosebumps run along his arms and legs as the anticipation grew. Even as he tried to protest not being in pain, his attempts were feeble. "D-did you ask to touch me I-if I was .. Okay with t-this?!" Ciel managed to speak out, trying his best to hide his weak moans that threatened to slip out of his mouth. This little act was adorable, slowly Sebastian started to stroke the other.

"I am afraid I never did officially ask you, young master, but your body doesn't seem to be denying it." Lowering his head Sebastian couldn't help as his carnal desires, his lips moved across the young mans neck in small kisses. Under him, Ciel seemed so much smaller then he normally did. Unable to help himself his tongue slipped through his lips and slowly drew over the young man's neck. The small gasp that escaped his lips only made the demon's clothes tighten more around his body.

Drawing back, Sebastian looked down at the young man. The young boy remained lying there looking up at him, his eyes gleaming and his chests rising and falling a bit quicker then normal. Sebastian took in the beautiful sight before him and he slowly removed his jacket and shirt before tossing them to the floor to join the towel. The rest of his clothes could wait for now, but he couldn't help but want to press more of his skin against Ciel's.

He had expected the young boy to try to make some kind of run for it, he had even been ready to stop him, but when he remained lying there on the bed, his gaze watching as he removed his clothes made him smirk. Just by watching his chest rise and fall Sebastian could only imagine how fast his human heart was beating. He was surprised to see that he wasn't fighting it anymore, he never would of guessed a young boy with so much fight would succumb to the most basic of desires. He soon went in again, pinning his arms above his head so he couldn't move away.

"Fear not M'lord," He paused and smirked, "You have my word that of all the sensations, this will not be one of pain." Instantly he noticed him wiggling under him, he knew he wouldn't be fighting for much longer. He pressed his face against Ciel's chest and breathed in a scent sweeter then cream from flesh whiter then Ivory. His thick wet tongue forced through and made a salivated trail from his chest slowly down to his growing arousal. Deciding not to tease to much any more he quickly took Ciel into his mouth only to be rewarded with such a beautiful response.

The feeling gripped Ciel quickly and he had no time to even try to control his reaction. His lips parted and he gasped out softly. His mouth was so warm, and wet, it felt disturbingly good around him and without thinking his hips rocked forward a bit, trying to find more of the amazing feeling.

"S-stop .. This foolishness … S-Sebastian.." He breathed out, his voice a small whisper. He had wanted it to come out in a stern manor, but that wish had quickly been denied. Even as Ciel said to stop, his body was denying him and begging for more attention, which the Butler was more then happy to give him. The soft mewls and whimpers coming from the boy made Sebastian wonder just how long it would be until he succumbed to his needs.

Finally he started to move himself along his length, sucking at it and bobbing his head. Drawing up to the tip before taking all of him in again. With each and every teasing movement he could feel the boy wiggle against him softly and realized he was coming close. His body was starting to tense up a bit as his hips begged for more. Sebastian let go on his hands freeing Ciel, wondering if on the peek of climax if he would still be pushed away.

As the small hands were released they quickly found their way into the raven hair before him, tangling themselves as his back started to arch at the pleasurable feeling. The knot in his stomach was growing, and quickly. The tension building was starting to grow to the point where he wasn't sure if he could hold it anymore,

""I-I'm … I'm .." he started his sentence but it was cut off as he arched off the bed, feeling the tension release as he came hard into the others mouth. He groaned out blissfully as he came to an end but then the realization hit him in the face like a brick. He couldn't believe he had just broken into his 'needs' at the hands of the filthy demon. Quickly turning his red face away, he was so ashamed of himself but it had felt so good he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, his mind still hazy from his climax.

After swallowing his reward the demon looked down at the embarrassed boy, His lips twitched into a smile at his victory, the satisfaction that it brought was marvelous. He could tell it was his first release and he watched his body slowly start to relax from the come down, he almost audibly snarled, Such a spoiled boy, naturally he would assume he was finished. Boy he was going to be surprised.

The least he was going to do was let him rest a bit from his comedown, it had to be a lot to take in for the first time. But now it was Sebastian's turn, and there was no way in hell he was going to be left hungry. Sitting up he quickly shed himself of his pants and hoped that the spoiled Earl would realized that it was now his turn.

Looking up Ciel's curiosity got the best of him and what he saw caused his heart to stop for a quick moment before it started to race in his chest again. Oh god, Sebastian was looming over him fully nude which only meant one thing, No! Ciel felt frozen to the spot but he wasn't sure if this was really fear or if it was a growing need for the other. No, that was silly! He would never stoop so low as to crave his butler in such was, let alone a demon!

"W-why..?" was all he managed to get out, his voice shaking ever so slightly. What happened to being in control of everything, having everything under control? Ciel had really let things slip and now his Butler was in full control of the situation and he couldn't help but shiver in slight fear, and excitement. He wasn't going to openly admit it, but he actually liked feeling Sebastian take control this time.

Why? That was a good question. He wasn't to overly sure why himself. If he told him how it felt being neglected souls and ecstasy for countless year, Ciel wouldn't understand. He hardly knew what it was like to be aroused, let alone being able to imagine being denied something like that for so long.

"Its nice to be the Master." He said at last, it was a proper answer. Which was what mattered. He slowly let his hands wander Ciel's back before sliding them down to his behind before he lifted him and sat him down in his lap. "I will admit that it will be uncomfortable at first, but if you relax then I promise that this sensation will be much more enjoyable then the last," Here their faces were close so Sebastian took this moment to give him a deep, sincere kiss.

As the lips melted together and Ciel subconsciously managed to weakly kiss him back, he threw his thin arms around the others neck making sure to hold him close. He knew that at this point the could stop, and he wasn't to overly sure that he wanted it to stop. Deep down he knew he wanted this, he wanted to be closer with the demon. Holding himself close to the other he could feel his body tremble slightly,

"Please .. Sebastian.." He whispered, adding something about being a bit scared hoping the other hadn't heard it. But he had it and he felt more empowered as the young man gave in at last. With this he lifted the young man and placed him over himself, carefully he removed one arm from the boy and he stroked his lips with his thumb before wiggling it in,

"I can not say it will be painless, but the pain will not last. You can bite me to help with your pain." he told the boy in a soft, and caring voice. After he let the words roll off his tongue he slowly lowered the young man. The tip stretching his unprepared hole before vanishing. Holding it there, Sebastian gave Ciel some time to adjust to the feeling.

Almost as soon as Sebastian entered him Ciel bit down on his thumb, shutting his eyes in attempts to stop the tears that wanted to fall as the pain and discomfort washed over his small body. Noticing the tears on his face, Sebastian leaned forward and kissed them away, careful to only slid in a bit more. He wanted to pound into his Young master, but something told him he had to be careful with the young man. The warmth surrounding his member was intoxicating and making it harder and harder to hold back.

Deciding to make it a bit more comfortable for young Ciel he turned and laid him down, angling him so it would be easier for the both of them. Pushing in a little bit more he decided he wasn't going to go any deeper just yet. Pulling back a bit and thrusting in slowly, Sebastian started his slow and steady pace. Nibbling on Ciel's ear he hoped to enhance his arousal. By now he couldn't help but moan softly at the warm and tight cavern that was enclosed around his member.

The tears that had stained his face caused a slight dent in the young mans pride. The feeling of the other moving inside of him burned and made him wince in a pain that was quickly turning into a pleasure that made him bite his bottom lip as he fought to keep quite. The blush still on his face grew as the pleasure did as he started to relax around the other. Gazing up through half lidded eyes Ciel watched as Sebastian worked over him, he wasn't sure what to think. All the positives and negatives in that moment all seemed to fade into Sebastian as their source.

Feeling the sweat starting to come from his body as he worked over the young master he could hear the soft moans started to break free from Ciel. His decision to take it slow was clearly the right one but he quickly stopped his mind for a second to him. Why was he being so gentle with the young man, he wanted him to suffer with pain and to succumb to him, but this was quickly erased as his eyes meet with Ciel's. The beautiful blue on the purple one that shone with their contract, both glossy with lust and want. Just the look of them were almost enough to send him over the edge, but he wasn't ready to give his release just yet.

Seeing as the young man was once again erect as well he waited for the signs of his climax. He wasn't going to be able to last to much longer himself as he shut his eyes rolling his head back, giving permission to the slight moan that slipped past his lips. He was drunk on his flesh, it was getting to the point where his head was starting to feel light.

"A-ahh … Sebastian.." He managed to moan out, his voice breathy and quiet. He could tell that the way he moaned his name that Sebastian was going to lose it as he felt the pace quicken. He could feel his own aching member grow to the same familiar feeling as his body started to tense up a bit. Grabbing his hips Sebastian moved them together in sync, adding to the pleasure that they both felt. Worried of releasing to early the butler bit his lip, but his attempts were nothing when he saw the shameless pleasure on the boys face.

Seeing how Ciel was lasting longer then he was Sebastian reached down and gripped him and started to stroke him with a firm grip. As he noticed the soft beads of cum starting the weep he started to play with it, teasing the tip with his hand. He was desperate for the other to release, giving him permission for his own release.

"Ciel … ahh" He moaned as he thrust in and out of the other, the pleasure unbearable. Hearing his name roll off of his lips ended it, Ciel could feel his release coming on and he could even try to. With Sebastian teasing his weeping member and trusting into him he whimpered out a moan as his back arched up off of the bed, and it seemed to pause for him for a moment before he felt himself climax on the both of them. His voice calling out Sebastian's name before he finished, lying there, his chest rising and falling as he took in as much air as he could.

Seeing the face of pure bliss Ciel had made as he found himself coming sent Sebastian to his limit in an instant. He thrust a few more times before he pulled out and stroked himself to completion, not wanting to soil his young master. Feeling the long release he had been needing for what felt like centuries had finally come and it felt amazing. Leaning forward he propped himself up so his face was above Ciel's on the bed, looking at a way he had never seen him before. Completely and fully satisfied.

Even the blood and pain in the contract that was there to keep Ciel safe, couldn't amount to the pleasure this had just caused him. Staring down into his eyes he realized that something quite big had just happened. He had touched his young master in a way that no other person had, to of brought such a pleasure to the fragile young man. Well if he could not satisfy his each and every need, what kind of Butler would he be?


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir, would you rather I run another bath for you or would you rather I simply found a damn cloth to," the demon let his crimson gaze slowly trail from the mess on Ciel and the bed sheets. It was rather satisfying to see his master covered in his own lustful pleasure, "wipe you off. As for the sheets I will quickly get them into the wash and cleaned up.  
Already being back to his normal self, Ciel responded as smoothly as he could manage, "Run me another bath at once. As for the bed, do not worry about rushing it. I can sleep in the spare room for tonight."

It was going to be just another cycle of running the water, getting Ciel, washing him, and taking him to the room. Only this time, Sebastian planned on getting his young Master to bed, fully clothed and ready for bed. Ciel was busy and not to mention young, he still needed his rest. Sebastian headed to the bathroom to get the water started before making his way back to the bedroom he found the clothes that had been picked out already lying in a mess on the floor. This wouldn't do. Picking them up he put them in the hamper and went over to the dresser to pick out new night clothes for the young master.

Ciel sat there on the floor, his back to the bed. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in them. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore. His legs were covered in now dark purple bruises - it was pretty hard to tell at this point if they were from earlier that night or if Sebastian had accidentally caused them. Either way he shuddered as the cold air hit his exposed skin causing small goosebumps to form along his body. His wet hair was dripping wet, and a mess over his body.

Was this all for real? Had he really let his own Butler take over and do as he pleased? With a scoff he stretched out, "Stupid Sebastian". With that he shut his eyes as his jaw dropped open in a yawn. It wasn't until now that he had realized just how tired he really was. He already had bag forming under his eyes, he just wanted to go to sleep, and hopefully wake from this twisted dream.

As he searched through the drawers looking for a proper pair of sleeping clothes, Sebastian just kind of thought to himself. For his young master this night must of felt like some kind of dream. However in his case he did not get the luxury of dreaming, for he only knew of reality. For a quick moment there he wonder, if he was to close his eyes tonight, if maybe he would replay that sinful encounter. Just the thought of it brought a devious smirk to his lips as he finally grabbed his choice.

Upon returning to the spare bedroom he looked down at the young man sitting beside the bed. Clearing his throat the other looked up as he approached. From here he could see just how small and damaged he was, all that and the slightly pained expression on his face. Naturally he assumed it was based off the most recent events, which was true, but the purple marks covering his body made him wish that he had been harsher on those two back there in the ally. But how could he of done so, he had killed them. But for what reason would he to want to punish those two for what they did? For Ciel?

All he knew was he had a feeling the next time his young master was in such danger, he wouldn't think twice about jumping in to save him. With the silence he simply walked over and picked the other up in his arms, holding him to his chest and heading back out of the room, in silence. He could feel that Ciel was feeling a little bit more relaxed now in his arms, judging by now he pressed into him a little bit. It almost caused him to smile, but he resisted.

Once there Sebastian set Ciel on the side of the rub and turned off the water before removing his tub. It was once again time to go over his young masters body - with a cloth that is. Feeling his heart race upon seeing his young masters body he helped him into the tub, and for some reason got in as well, neither of them dressed. This was the first time he had ever gotten this close with someone he was in a contact with.

The water was soothing around his small body. The water quickly washing over whatever part of Ciel was in the water and bringing the calming feeling to him once again. Not that that lasted to long as the demon soon took his place across from him in the tub. Before their eyes could meet he quickly adverted his head to the side not wanting to meet the others gaze,

"Sebastian… c-can I ask you something?" he said trying his best to keep his voice on an easy and calm level, which to his surprise worked better then he had thought. With a slightly confused blink of his red eyes Sebastian took this in and raised an eyebrow. Ciel was the master and never had to ask to do anything. This caused him to wonder if maybe climbing in was just a little bit to much but sensing the unease he decided not to let on to the other and respond coolly,

"Of course Master, you can ask me anything." he said before grabbing the clothe from the water and lathered it up in soap before slowly reaching out to Ciel to help him wash. Ciel did everything to keep his gaze low and away from the demon, he could feel the warm stinging behind them at the threat of tears. He took a moment sitting through the silence between them while he tried his best to muster up the voice to ask his question,

Was all of that for real … or simply, a dark, twittered pleasure of yours?" his voice slightly chilled though the obvious pain could be sensed no matter how hard he thought he was hiding it. His fear of this all being a joke twisted his chest in the most painful of ways, and this wasn't the kind of fear that could be willed away whenever.

Sebastian stopped for a moment. The young master truly was an innocent soul. Naturally a human would associate an encounter like this as being love. Something they did to feel close to one another. To be honest, he wasn't to overly sure why he had done it himself. Maybe it was because he could take up the chance to see if Ciel would truly surrender to him, or if his needs had simply gotten the best of him. Surly both responses would shatter his young master.

He knew that he wasn't in love with Ciel, but he was fond of him. To say this so bluntly he would surely shut the newly opened door, and he could tell the silence was getting to Ciel. Sebastian wanted to go through this door, so he had to be cautious of his response, but he also wanted to give his master some hope. He wasn't in love this very moment, but it was changing and he didn't know what it was changing into. Slowly he wrapped two arms around Ciel, and in a soft voice he replied,

"If you are wondering if this all happened, then it did. However it was no joke. I may tease you from time to time, but I would never use such a cruel joke to hurt you." There. He neither confirmed or denied weather he had feelings for him or not, but he did confirm that this was no joke. When he pulled back from the hug he saw something he never thought he'd ever see from the young man.

As he heard those words he felt as if there was some hope, that and he felt so much better knowing it was not some kind of terrible joke. He smiled softly, and not some fake smile, a real smile. Something he had not done in so many long years, and upon realizing what he had done he made sure to get ride of it at once! That demon had already gotten enough from him, he couldn't be giving away smiles like that. He couldn't give more for the other to feel good about. Before the other could say anything, Ciel snatched the cloth from his hands and started to wash his chest, keeping his eyes on his work.

The butler was a bit taken back by the sudden action. It seemed for the second time that night the roles had been reversed. He was never one tell Ciel he couldn't do something so he just let him do as he please while he relaxed, letting the other clean his chest. He did admit it felt strange having someone else wash him for once, but he didn't mind it. Perhaps the other was just trying to show his affection.

Without any kind of warning Sebastian felt the need to show to Ciel that his efforts would not go unnoticed or unappreciated. As the other awkwardly scrubbed at his chest, clearly focusing now, he cradled the younger mans face in his hands. After tilting the others head up he lightly pressed his lips to his forehead. It was a simple gesture that could be taken however wanted, all depending on the person. With that he decided to leave it up to Ciel on how he would take that.

''How do you manage to do this all the time..'' the young man mutter softly as he continued his work on the other, making sure to do his best in attempts to wash the other. Neither of them were exactly spotless right now. After he finished washing Sebastian's upper body he let his arms drop, letting the cloth go in the water. His chest was so ... so perfect. He could feel his heart flip in his chest before he was distracted as the other grabbed the wash cloth and started washing him,

"I do it because it's my duty to take care of you, master. Perhaps it would help if I show you hot I do it,'' with that he slowly started to move the cloth over his body, massaging small circles in order to make sure that he had gotten everything there was to clean. Careful not to put to much pressure on the young man, being very careful on his wounded body. He felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. He really did enjoy looking after his young master. He truly meant it every time he said, my pleasure.

After he cleaned up the youths chest he lifted his arms and ran the cloth from his shoulder down to his hips. He had to admit he was feeling a little bit devious again, and his temptation got the best of his yet again that night. Taking the others hand in his own he placed a soft kiss on his hand before looking up into his eyes,  
"I am here to serve you, master."

"Don't think you can charm me so easily, Sebastian. I am making it into my clothes this time." He warned with that kind of playful tone. Though it was playful he did have the warning in his voice, and unable to look Sebastian in the eyes he had turned his head away from him. His jaw dropped in yet another yawn before he looked over at the other with a small smirk from the rest. That's right, Sebastian served him. He was in control and as long as he wanted it to stay that way he had to prove he was in charge, right?

"I don't see any reason to keep you up any later, young master. It has gotten rather late and you do need your beauty rest." He said as he stood and looked down at the smaller male and for a quick moment wondered if the height difference was intimidating to the other. Without much more thought he lifted Ciel out of the tub and stepped out, grabbing a clean towel and drying the other off before wrapping him in it. As Ciel turned and left the bathroom to go to his room for the night, Sebastian found another towel and used it to dry off before wrapping it around his own waist.

While the other was on his way to his room, Sebastian made his way to the Master bedroom and opened the windows, allowing the air to circulate through, the smell of their sex strong in the air. Quickly ripping off the sheets he threw them into the hamper with the young masters clothes. Finding his clothes he put them back on, a little displeased at his untamed appearance, but it wouldn't be for long. Gathering a set of night clothes from the drawer, he found Ciel's eye patch on the floor and picked it up; he'd be needing this. Making his way quickly down to the spare room, Sebastian was only concerned about weather Ciel was cold or not.

Ciel was a bit bitter that this wasn't his room, but it would have to do. He definitely was not sleeping in the other room tonight, not after what had happened. Lying face first on the bed he groaned softly and turned onto his side, letting his gaze linger out the window. It was such a gloomy night, the rain falling and the memories coming back to him, stinging his wounds as he thought about it, but he ignored it. He could hear his butler enter the room but made no notice of it.

Sebastian looking at the still form and wouldn't be surprised if he was asleep. He had, had a very long day. It was only expect of him to be tired after all that had happened. He couldn't help but wonder what the young master must have been thinking of, but then he decided it would be best to just get him dressed, be it asleep or awake. It was his duty to dress him, so it had to be done. Reaching out to nudge his master he saw his reflection in the mirror. It was a little bit distorted, so he couldn't make out the exact expression on his face. He pondered for another moment, come dawn would the young master come to resent the demon?

During his pause the boy's blank face became bothered as he sat up. He knew he had to be dressed. He let his face once again go blank as he let the thoughts rampage through his mind like a stampede, but even those thoughts could keep away the pain. Flinching as he moved upright he let his gaze meet the others. He wanted to say so many of things to the other, but he didn't even have enough strength to muster a 'Get Out'. He really hopped that he would be dressed and allowed sleep soon, and to wake without anymore pain so he could simply forget this whole night.

Without waiting for any words to be spoken, Sebastian went to work and dressed his young master. The thought of being hated come dawn still lingered but he decided to ignore it the best he could. Helping - with great care and caution - the young master lie down he tucked him in and left the eye patch on the bedside table, there was no point in putting it on him tonight. For a moment he half hoped to have some kind of affection from the other but as it never happened he simply stood and headed to the door, looking back into the room before whispering, 'Goodnight, Boo-chan.' before closing the door, knowing the other was already deep asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such an old fic, I hope that as I slowly readd it and work on newer chapters you can see some improvement from 2012 and 2018!


	5. Chapter 5

The dawning light cam filtering into the room. The windows were open wide and spreading as much light as they possibly could. Opening his eyes he was quickly forced to once again close them as the bright morning light blinded him in an instant. With a deep groan he turned over in his bed only to sit up gasping in sudden pain. He leaned forward and clutched his sides, his wounds sore and tender, not to mention his bottom was extremely sore as well, but it took him a few moments before he understood why. Once he managed to gather his thoughts together he blushed and groaned, falling back into the bed. Narrowing his eyes he glared up at the ceiling.

"Your breakfast today is a serving of Eggs Benedict with a toasted English Muffin, and of course your choice of jams. As far as your schedule for today, luckily the meeting you had this morning with the Factory Manager has been rescheduled to this afternoon, leaving you free for the morning." The butler spoke as he stepped into the room with the try which carried his morning meal and paper. He keep himself cool and collected, thinking that it would be best to act as though nothing had ever happened between them the night before.

As one would of excepted, Ciel did look tired and he must be in pain. After all a lot had happened to his small body. Putting the tray in front of his young master he avoided eye contact and simply asked if the other needed anything else.

"Thank you." Was all Ciel said as he sat up and looked at the tray placed in front of him, also avoiding eye contact from the other. He did not wish to look into those eyes, it was obvious that he was acting as if nothing happened. Trying not to worry to much about it he listened in to the other while he spoke, "Tell the manager I do not wish to see him today. Tell him that I am sick or something.."

His response was short and simple. He was happy sitting here in the bed, it was nice, warm, and clean. Well he wasn't really happy, his whole body was sore and he was in no proper condition to have any kind of company today, not did he want to deal with anyone. With this a thought crossed his mind and Ciel nodded towards the tray,

"How come you never eat anything, Sebastian?" He asked out of curiosity. This threw them both off, first he thanked his butler for bringing him his morning meal, and now he was asking him a question? Ciel tried not to pay much attention to it and act as if it was nothing. Even though, Sebastian lifted a brow at his masters unusual gratitude before he cleared his throat,

"I will inform the manager that he will have to come by another day all together, this will leave you free for the remainder of the day. As for me eating, do not worry yourself about that master, I have already eaten this morning. It is much more important that you eat, you need your strength." grabbing the paper he unfolded it and handed it to Ciel. It looked as though both of them were pretending that the other day never happened, and that was probably for the best. With that he simply stood by his masters side until it was time to dress him.

With all being said and done Ciel's eyes stayed on the plate before him. Lifting his fork in his hand he simply poked and prodded at the food before him. He wasn't to overly hungry, but when he finally managed to take a few bites he couldn't eat anymore. The pain knotting at his body was consuming his appetite, as the Newspaper was handed to him he shock his head and leaned back, setting his fork down once again.

"I am finished." He said simply before he laid down and turned onto his side so he could look out of the window, and his back was facing the butler, and by doing so he flinched as pain hit him. Though he tried his very best to mast the pain as he looked ahead, the stinging behind his eyes started but he tried his best to fight it off, knowing he would never forgive himself id he was to ever cry in front of his butler.

Upon seeing the young man act in this way it brought worry and concern to him. Did the previous nights activities bring him more pain to worry about? Maybe he was mad at him, or maybe he had thought on it and was starting to really regret doing those things with him. 'I suppose it doesn't really matter thought,' he thought to himself. Maybe this was the young mans way of getting back at him? Either way the rejection hurt. He had tried to sooth the younger man last night but he must of decided against it, he was to young for this kind of activities anyways.

Either way he moved the tray from the young man and felt the sudden urge to touch the young man. Reaching out he rested the back on his hand against his forehead,

"Just checking for a fever, young master." He stated simply before he removed his hand and placed a bell on the bedside table. This way if Ciel needed anything he could call for Sebastian without to much trouble. With that he picked up the tray and left the room.

Shamefully, almost as soon as the butler left the room he could feel the warmness behind his discolored eyes. The heat behind them started to pool at his eyelids before they started to carelessly fall from his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was crying over only simple fact, that Sebastian wanted nothing more to do with him anymore. He was still just his prey, and that was never going to change! Ciel was furious at himself for thinking and feeling such things, but he couldn't help it.

After a while, Ciel had managed to calm himself down enough. Slowly sitting up and resting his back on the pillows between him and the headboard he looked down at his hands, sadly. His hair was a mess from lying down and from last nights sleep. His eyes were red and puffy from crying like he had, which he was still very ashamed about doing. His eyes shimmered with the last few lingering tears that screamed pain and sadness, but his mind was cleared as he noticed a small silver bell on his bedside table. Picking it up, he kept it from making any noise before he rung it. The sound of it made his heart skip a beat knowing that this was a call for Sebastian.

As light as the sound was, Sebastian still heard it. Down below he was busy preparing a cup of tea and a nice chocolate mousse, it was something that was light and easy to eat if his stomach was bothering him, as well as something sweet. He was hoping the treat would help lighten his dear masters spirits. With the tray set he made his way up to the room and pushed the door open only to be met with such a sight. He had not been expecting to see his normally so solid and tough master to be sitting up weakly, his hair a mess, and his eyes puff.

A wave of guilt washed over Sebastian at the very sight. Not only if they had company over would they think Sebastian was terrible at doing his job, but he knew that young man had been crying which could easily of been sum up to being because of him; perhaps he was wrong. It was intriguing to think that Ciel was taking all of this so personally. 'I must not forget that mortals think that intimate contact like that is a sign of deep affection..' he reminded himself. He decided to use a more lighthearted approach, he did not want to let on that he was looking for another soiree of those sorts, but maybe just a gentle touch just to let him know.

Clearing his throat he stepped inside of the room, "Today I have brought you a Early Grey tea, and for desert I brought a chocolate mousse. It should be light and easy to settle in your stomach." setting the tray down for his young master he reach out and lightly placed a hand on the others face, "Are you alright, young master?"

With a slight nod of his head, Ciel shut his eyes and turned his head away from the touch. The touch hurt, it was so simply but the possibility of holding so much more did hurt. Thanks to Sebastian he had managed to find some kind of feelings for the butler that he never wanted in the first place. He wondered if the butler knew how Mortals grew attached to those they had intercourse with, either way he sigh and lifted the tea cup,

"Thanks.." he muttered quietly before he took a long drink, scorching his mouth as it went down. It burned, but the tea left such a beautiful after taste that he didn't mind. But the one question came to him suddenly now that he had the chance to ask it, "How come.. It hurts now and it didn't .. last night.." he asked slowly, almost chocking on the last two words. He had been trying so hard to forget what had happened, but there was no way his body was going to so easily go along with that. Being focused in his tea he didn't notice how the butler smiled at the question, 'Ciel is opening up.. Maybe things aren't as Dire as they seemed after all..' he thought to himself,

"Well Master to be honest in the midst of pleasure I doubt you were feeling any pain. The brain released endorphin's that masked the pain. Now that you are in a normal state, there's nothing to sedate those feelings. You'll be feeling everything." He explained calmly as he took a seat on the side of the bed. He could feel a small twinge of pain in his chest knowing he had in fact hurt the young man. Even though Ciel had gone along with it willingly, the contract was not voided after all, but the guilt was still there. Without giving it a second thought Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel and leaned into him, resting his chin on the young mans head,

"I sincerely apologize for the pain that I have caused you, Master. It was never my intention to hurt you, and I will take any punishment that you see fit. Either or, I will remain by your bedside until you have recovered completely." there was a soft groan at these words. Ciel now knew he was going to be stuck feeling every movement, and not in the most pleasant of ways, for the next little while. He did not move from the butlers embrace, he just stared down at his cup of tea the remain between them and sighed,

"I should punish you … gravely." he said bitterly. Normally he wouldn't of hesitated to ensure the worst punishment he could think of, upon the butler for his actions. He would of though of such a punishment that would leave a mortal man begging for death to take him, but not this time,

"Lucky for you I need you right now. I need you to be strong enough to protect me until I am 110% better." He muttered. Not only was he covered in cuts and bruises, but now he was also hurting more and unable to walk around. He didn't want to admit to it, but right now he really needed Sebastian's help. "Do they not have a medicine I can take to help with this pain.." he asked. The pain was going to end up driving him insane if he had to live with it for to long. After the bath the night before he had been fine, but now that dawn had come around his whole body was in endless pain that was waiting to tear him apart.

"But of course, Master. I am here to serve you." He said with honesty. Sitting back he softly caressed the others face, soothingly. Perhaps the young Lord was starting to grow fond of him? There was also a slight chance that his young master was growing on him as well. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a much more, personal, relationship between him and his master. Maybe then he could relax more, behind closed doors of course. Even now, he was sitting which was something he never did during the day unless traveling with Ciel. He pondered about a remedy for the young man,

"Sir, if you would like we could consider some more herbal remedies to alleviate your pain. Very few of the medication will help when it comes to the kind of pain that you are in," he placed his hand on the others chest, feeling his heartbeat race within his chest. It was something so human, and something so alive. The feel of the young mans heart, caused his blood to race in return, "of course the choice is all yours, depending on which of the two you would prefer.." Inhaling deeply he took in that warm lavender scent from the previous nights bath stuck strongly to his hair. It was delicate, light, and softly' just like his master was.

The words that made their way to his ears were soothing, calming really. His heart fluttered softly in his chest and he felt a lot safer. Those words seemed so much more meaningful the more he heard him say it, even if they both knew those words were bound to them with the contract. This was feeling a whole lot more real then it had just moments ago. He honestly should have been a lot harsher on the other, but instead he was giving him a break instead of letting him rush about the manor with all of the chores.

Ciel could feel a soft heat under his skin as the other went on. God, his voice was so, "A Bath, I do not care for medication." He said quickly changing his train of thought. But now on the thought of medicine his nose scrunched up as he thought of that horrible and bitter taste. He wanted to get his thought process back on track and in place, but as long as Sebastian was around he had a feeling that wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

"A bath would in fact help, Master. I will go and prepare the bath now, feel free to eat your dessert while you wait." With his final inhale he took in his young masters scent once more before he pushed himself away from the young man and strolled out of the room, closing the door behind him. On his way down the hall he bumped into Mey-Rin, and naturally she started to squawk her concern for the young master. Sebastian found himself annoyed by her requests to see him and simply told her he was sick. He made it clear that Ciel wasn't in the condition to be surrounded by to many people right now, and as skeptical as she was, she just went on like she always did.

Ciel watched the door close behind the butler and listened to the faint murmurs of the voice before they stopped. Sighing he downed the rest of his tea and set it down with a quick shiver down his spine. The warm flooded through his body in a rush giving him a momentary feeling of chills before he was fine.

x X x

Ciel was once again sitting in the tub. This was what, the third time in 24 hours? Either way, the water was still just as warm and soothing, not to mention the smell was sweetly intoxicating. The smell of poppies filled the bath now as he relaxed in the tub, it was almost as if nothing had happened the night before. Ciel was relaxing while Sebastian cleaned something up before returning and finding the cloth that was used to wash him. While Sebastian rolled his sleeves up and dipped the cloth into the water he took the chance to ask,

"Why did you pick this smell?" The curiosity got the best of him. Normally he didn't care about how the smell was, but he finally took a quick thought on it and was curious. 

Though as the butler began to wash his back once more he flinched as his body reacted to the contact, all of his wounds stung in the water but he did his best to hold his mind on something else, anything else. This is when he noticed just how quiet the house was. He hated when everyone was crashing into each other making a loud fuss, but today it was oddly silent and it made him wonder, "Sebastian, where is everyone in the manor?"

"Today's bath was chosen because the weather outside was so fair and the smell fits in perfectly with the springtime. As for the help, I have asked them to make themselves scarce today so that you would be able to rest, though that was a few hours ago. As for Bardroy, I have not yet seen him today. I will admit it was nice to be able to go in and work without having to clean up after him, but I do not think that we have to worry to much about him." Sebastian had to admit, he was surprised to hear his young master ask so many questions, but he didn't mind. Continuing his work, Sebastian lighting his grip while washing Ciel as he noticed all of the small flinches that he tried so hard to hide.

Ciel was starting to relax into the light touch, the pain wasn't as noticeable after a while and he found himself feeling a bit better only to hear the phone ring in the next room.

Ciel watched as Sebastian stood and dried off his hands as he excuses himself and stepped out of the bathroom and into the next room. Ciel almost wanted to reach out and pull Sebastian back to him, almost. With a small sigh, Ciel leaned back in the tub and relaxed letting his body fill the tub, leaving only his head above the water as he soaked. It was nice to be able to relax like this, though he did wonder what the phone call was about.

In the other room Sebastian had picked up the phone and was talking to the manager that Ciel had to meet today but instead pushed it back to a later date. Sebastian was confused as to why he was calling now but nodded and spoke with him. Even after telling the man how the young Lord was unable to come and check up on things the man still begged. There had been a problem with the materials they were receiving, and after a while Sebastian managed to convince the man to have him come in his masters place. With that he hung up the phone before returning to his masters side and explaining the situation.

Sebastian wasn't to over happy to have to leave Ciel while he was in this state, but what had to be done, had to be done.


End file.
